A Broken Promise
by EmmKaylikesMusic
Summary: It wasn't as simple as it seemed, being in love. She plunges the knife into her heart, an action that had been done by him already. He had broken his promise to her, his promise that has kept them bound. Channy OneShot. Rated T for character death.


**Yeah so I'm in a really crappy mood write now, and felt like writing a Angst fic. I'll update my other stories soon.**

* * *

The day they had declared their love for each other. She remembers it all too well. It was the day he had made her a promise. A vow, that she would always come first, that he would never hurt her. It has seemed so simple at the time. All they had to do was fall in love and the rest would fall into place. Happily Ever After.

It's a year later, and she watches him as he dashes around the house, grabs his keys and walks out the front door without so much of a goodbye. She's upset, but she knows that he will always come home to her. Because he promised. She gets ready and dashes off to her studio. She smiles at everyone she sees, because that's just the way she is. She greets her best friend and co-star and plunges herself into her work so that she won't have to think about the way he brushed her off this morning.

She's done with filming, content, she walks home. She sighs and flops in front of the TV. She flips channels until she suddenly stops. She sees him, surrounded by girls. Gorgeous girls. She sees them giggling around him. She sees one of them wrap herself around him and whisper something in his ear. He smirks at the girl and shakes his head. She watches as the girl brings her mouth to his, capturing his breath. She turns the TV off and cries. She feels her heart break into so many pieces, that she wonders if anyone could put it back together. She waits for him to walk through that front door. She doesn't sleep or eat; she just sits on the couch waiting for him. She ignores all the calls that are piled up on her phone. Calls of "Sonny where are you?" "I saw the news, oh sweetie I'm so sorry, I'll kick his ass if you want" "Are you okay?"

It's finally been 3 days since he's come home. She can't take it anymore. The pain, it's too much. It's killing her. She stumbles off the couch and into the kitchen. She scribbles a note messily. She takes a knife from the drawer. It's a sharp one, sharp enough to pierce her heart almost as much as he did. She stares at the knife for a while, before making a decision. She whispers a final "goodbye" before plunging the knife into her heart. Sonny Monroe was gone.

He steps out of his car, looking at the house in front of him. It was the house of so many happy memories. So much laughter and love. He hasn't been home in 3 days. He hasn't seen her in 3 days. He winces, hoping she hadn't seen the news. He takes a deep breath before opening the front door and stepping inside. He looks around. He sees a remote smashed on the floor. He knows she knows.

"Sonny?" he calls, looking around. He has to explain. He goes in their room, the bathroom, everywhere. Finally, he walks into the kitchen, not prepared for the sight in front of him. It's her, on the floor, a knife in her heart, blood everywhere. Her beautiful eyes closed and her lips forming an "o". Next to her is a note. Shaken, he picks up the note, staring at her beautiful face.

"_Dear Chad,_

_Please don't feel bad. We both knew that it would end this way someday. We were too stupid to think that our love would last. I know I'm not as pretty or famous as the other girls, but you said that I was enough for you. I guess not. But when, Chad, when? When did you decide that you stopped loving me? I never stopped. Even on the days that you were being rude and hurtful, I still loved you. Why did you stop loving me? Was I not pretty enough? Did you want more in a relationship? You said that you didn't mind that I wanted to wait. You promised so many things, but I guess in the end promises are meant to be broken. But do you remember what tomorrow is Chad? I do. It's engraved in my heart forever. That's also the day you made me a vow. Remember that vow? I didn't care about the other promises, only that one. But it's okay. I want you to be happy Chad. Find another girl, commit to her, and make a family with her. Because it's obvious that I wasn't the one meant for you._

_I'll always love you Chad Dylan Cooper, even if you didn't love me._

_- Allison Jake Monroe."_

He reads the note, tears streaming down his face. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He loved her. He didn't know that the girl was going to kiss him. He couldn't believe that Sonny thought she wasn't as pretty as other girls. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He breaks down, lying on the floor next to her, tears still pouring out. He presses his lips to hers a final time, before stumbling up and making a phone call.

It's the day of her funeral. All around are people in black, crying their hearts out. He eyes roam around, identifying each one. He sees her mother, broken, and clinging onto her husband, whose eyes are full of sadness. He sees Tawni, her best friend and co-star, weeping in Nico and Grady's arms who stand with their heads bowed down. He sees Zora, sitting on the ground, trying to wipe the tears from her face. All around him are mourning family and friends. He knew she was loved by everyone. He looks at the back, where his ex co-stars of Mackenzie Falls are standing, their heads bowed down. He looks to his right, where his co-stars of his new show are standing, patting his back. They didn't know her at all. They just came for "moral support". He knew that everyone blamed him. After all, he was the one that drove her to this. But no one says anything , because they know he's hurting just as much. He moves in front to help lower the coffin. Tears are streaming down his face again as she's lowered down. He slowly walks back to the crowd, but feels a tug on his coat. He turns around, to find a weeping Tawni. She walks forward and gives him a hug, still crying. She pulls away and gives him a small smile, before going to comfort the parents.

He sits down on a bench. The funeral's over, but he sits there still. He knows it's his fault. He hates himself for it, he knows that he'll never be able to be happy again now that she's gone.

And to think, all it took was a _broken promise_ to destroy Sonny Monroe.

A broken promise.

* * *

**Wow, longest one-shot I've ever written. I know it's really bad, but I tried hard. I had writers block so that's why the next chapter of LHNB is taking so long. But this helped me get back on track! (:**

**Okay so random fact: Logan Lerman is the hottest thing alive. Maybe even more than Zac Efron. I'm not kidding. His smile is so smeexyy. Im going to write a Percy Jackson fic soon, I have a full COMPLETE plot in my head!**

**xoxo EmmKaay :)**


End file.
